This proposed continuation of a clinical, longitudinal study of behavioral development in individuals diagnosed with a cytogenetic, and/or endocrine, and/or sexual anomaly (some patients have all three) yields raw data for hehavior-cytogenetics, behavior-endocrinology, and behavior-sexology. It thereby generates new information regarding genetic, fetal-hormonal, postnatal-social components and principles of behavior developments applied in particular to gender-identity; sex- role; aggression; intellect (superiority, retardation, or specific deficit); social maturation; and behavior disability (psychopathology). The diagnoses represented are hermaphroditism (all types); microphallus; vaginal atresia; adrenogenita syndrome; hypopituitary dwarfism; psychosocial dwarfism; transexualism; self-mutilation; Turner's syndrome; Klinefelter's syndrome; an 47,XYY syndrome. Data are obtained from standard tests and from a systematic schedule of topics of inquiry (intervies). In some instances diagnostic groups are used as comparison or contrast groups for one another. In other instances normal (nondiagnositc) control groups are used. Uncomplicated statistics (chi- square; t-test) chiefly are called for and serve the data best.